


I Know You See It (We Both Do)

by snowflight



Series: Yun/Elias Series (name to be changed) [4]
Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: A bit of spice, Banter, Does any of this tension get resolved? ...Maybe, Internal Conflict, Intimacy, It's not Yunlias without banter, M/M, Pining, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflight/pseuds/snowflight
Summary: Tomorrow, everything will be different. But tonight, it's just the two of them, the soft flicker of candlelight, and the weight of unsaid feelings.
Relationships: Elias Everstied/Yun
Series: Yun/Elias Series (name to be changed) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148555
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	I Know You See It (We Both Do)

Nights have always carried a sense of foreboding for Yun. For a while now, the cold silent darkness has been synonymous with the promise of battle and bloodshed—something that he’s grown to expect while navigating through the never-ending war that his life has become.

Wood softly creaks beneath Yun’s feet as he walks down the hallway.

Well, at least now it’s a soon-to-be ending war.

If things go well tomorrow.

A small sigh leaves his mouth. He can feel the weariness of his day finally beginning to sink in. He supposes that even someone like him can’t make it out of an entire day of nonstop strategizing and preparations unscathed. But now that he’s readied all the supplies, memorized the map, and triple-checked the plan with all his allies, there’s just one more thing left for him to do.

The door to Elias’s quarters appears down the hallway. It’s past midnight hours by now, but as Yun approaches it, he can see the glow of candlelight spilling through the cracks of the door.

Briefly, with a flit of amusement, Yun toys with the thought of Elias being awake so late out of nerves. Stress brought on by the imminence of battle, keeping him restless and very awake—something that Yun’s experienced admittedly a bit more times than he would’ve liked, and something that he’s never seen in Elias. 

But of course, the most plausible explanation is that Elias is just reviewing the battle plans one last time. Calm, composed, unfaltering as always.

Yun grabs the door handle.

“Elias?”

No response, only a faint shuffling sound from inside the room.

Well, not that he’s planning to wait for an answer anyway. “I’m coming in,” he says right after, and opens the door.

Although Yun’s seen Elias’s quarters several times by now, its glaring contrast to his own is still the first thing he notices. They secured these rooms for lodging not even a month ago, but already, Yun’s is covered nearly wall to wall by maps and prints and boards. In fact, he’s even rearranged some of the furniture.

On the other hand, the room that he now steps into is nearly identical to the way it was a month ago. Table on the right, bed on the left, bare walls all around, and plain white curtains drawn over the window at the back. Beside the bed is a nightstand, with Elias’s sword leaning against it and a candle resting on top. The only big difference that he can spot is simply the map of Anwei that’s been pinned on the wall over the table.

Elias raises an eyebrow at Yun. “Thanks for knocking.”

“My pleasure.”

And then, as Yun closes the door behind him, the next thing he notices is how Elias’s hair is down, the strands flowing freely over his back and shoulders. It takes him by surprise for a heartbeat—he’s too used to seeing that long lilac hair neatly tied back in a ponytail, impeccably kempt. 

But upon a closer look, Yun realizes that Elias must’ve been in the middle of changing out of his uniform for the night. He stands at the foot of his bed with the top half of his night shirt unbuttoned, collar flared open around his neck.

“So what do you need?” Elias says.

Yun snaps himself out of his thoughts. 

“Tell me about the royal palace. Or the _Central Headquarters_ , as it’s called these days,” he says. “You used to work there. I need to know if there are any secret passages or escape routes inside.”

“As far as I know, there aren’t any.” Elias walks over to the head of the bed. “Why? We’re not actually going to be entering the building.”

“I know. But when we capture it, I need to make sure that none of the officials occupying it get to turn tail and run.”

“Ah. That’s true. I wouldn’t put it past those cowards.” 

Elias pauses to eye something at the top of his nightstand. It takes a second for Yun to realize that it’s a roll of bandages.

“Bandages?” Yun says.

“We’re moving first thing in the morning tomorrow. I’d rather be wearing a clean set of bandages, and I won’t have time to change them then.”

 _Right._ It still hasn’t been too long since the incident that got him injured. And even though Elias has no trouble moving around now, it makes sense that he hasn’t fully healed yet.

“But anyway,” Elias says, his fingers moving to the buttons of his shirt, “as long as we surround the perimeter, I don’t see any way for them to escape. So you can rest assured.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful to hear.”

It’s a reassuring answer, and now all of Yun’s concerns regarding tomorrow’s battle have been officially dealt with. This is when he thanks Elias and says goodnight. They’re leaving at the crack of dawn, and every second of sleep will be invaluable.

Then Yun notices the way that Elias stops in the middle of undoing a button.

“What’s wrong?” he says without thinking.

Elias glances at Yun, then to the bandages on his nightstand, a small frown on his face. 

“Usually, one of the medics helps me change my bandages.”

“Why? Are your injuries still that serious?”

“No. It’s just a hassle for me to untie some of the knots.” 

“Then let me help you.”

Elias lifts his gaze to meet Yun’s, surprise rippling over his features.

The same feeling of surprise jumps inside Yun, but he pushes it down and walks up to Elias. “I’m here anyway. Might as well save you some trouble.”

Because when all’s said and done, Elias has been both an important player in this war and a valuable ally for Yun. There’s no reason for Yun not to offer him aid for something so small and simple. A gesture of respect, nothing more.

Elias nods.

“All right.”

Yun goes over and picks up the roll of bandages from the nightstand. At the same time, Elias begins unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Silence settles between them, broken only from the faint crackle of the candle’s flame. Yun doesn’t know if he imagines the way Elias’s fingers hover over the last button in what might’ve been a moment of hesitation before undoing it.

Then Elias pulls one side of his shirt off his shoulder before slipping out of it completely and tossing it onto the bed.

Yun never realized how many scars Elias had. But now, here, so close and illuminated by the candlelight, the light dashes of paleness scattered across Elias’s skin are clear and visible. A streak over his chest, a stroke across his side, faded lines that trace the tones of his torso. Yun wonders if Elias’s current injuries will leave behind marks as well.

Then he turns his gaze upwards, back to Elias’s face.

“Okay,” he says. “Where first?”

Elias pauses. Then he tilts his head towards his left arm. There’s a strip of white wrapped on the top, the knot sitting right above his shoulder.

“I always have to twist my arm to untie this one.”

As Yun moves over to Elias’s arm, he frowns as he finds himself having to lean forward on his toes to get a proper view of the knot. 

“You’re too tall,” Yun mutters, and before Elias can respond, he grabs his wrist and tugs him towards the bed. As he then lightly presses down on Elias’s shoulder, Elias lets out a small huff that could’ve been a laugh. 

“So you’re making me sink to your level,” he says as he yields, letting himself get pushed to a sitting position on the corner of the bed.

Yun flashes him a small smirk in response. “Below me, actually.” 

Now with a proper angle, Yun unties the knot, gripping the coils of it to pull them apart. When it finally comes undone, he grabs the end of the bandage and unravels it around Elias’s arm. But as he unwinds the last loop and the bandage falls away, he can’t help but wince at the sight of the wound underneath.

“It’s not that bad.”

It takes a moment for Yun to realize that it’s Elias who said that, despite the fact that it’s only the two of them in the room.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Elias's eyes flick to the wound, then back to Yun. “So you don’t have to worry about it.”

A wry smile curls on Yun’s lips. He doesn’t remember when Elias noticed his sensitivity to pain. “If you say so.” He rips off a clean strip of cloth from the bandage roll, and Elias lifts his arm to let Yun loop it around the wound.

As Yun ties the knot, he says, “But do you think it’ll scar?”

Elias looks surprised by the question.

“Probably not.”

Yun steps back from Elias’s newly-bandaged arm with a satisfied hum. Elias gives Yun a slight dip of his head, a small motion of gratitude, perhaps. Then he tilts his body, turning his back towards Yun to reveal the diagonal strip of white running between his shoulder blades. The knot is on his back, right in the center. 

“I don’t know why they tied it there when they could’ve just done it on the front,” Elias says. “I literally can’t reach it like that.”

Yun lets out a small snort of laughter. “Flexibility test, I guess.”

“Just help me untie the stupid thing.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Yun steps up to Elias’s back. “You really think your arm won’t scar though? It looks bad.”

“I told you already that it doesn’t hurt.”

“But I also don’t trust your pain tolerance, which is probably double a normal person’s.” Yun moves his hands towards the knot—but then he pauses, his fingers hovering over Elias’s back.

“I’m being serious.” Elias makes a slight scoffing sound. “I’ve had plenty of worse injuries, and those were the only ones that actually—”

Yun sweeps his fingers through Elias’s hair. 

Elias stiffens.

 _I should’ve just asked him to move it out of the way,_ Yun hisses to himself, instant, sharp, almost frantic. But he ignores it as he continues gathering the rest of the strands in his hands, and he ignores the way they feel so smooth and so soft under his fingers. 

He gives the hair a small twist to bundle them together before pushing it all over Elias’s shoulder. “Your hair was in the way,” he says.

From behind, he sees Elias slowly nod. Yun pushes down the reluctance he feels as he lets go of Elias’s hair to begin working on the knot.

“Anyway,” Elias continues at the same time, the word coming out quick and almost breathy, “I’ve only gotten scars from injuries worse than the one on my arm. So I’m pretty sure my arm is fine.”

Yun pries open the knot and loosens the bandage to pull it off of Elias’s body. “Well, I guess I have to admit that you clearly have more experience with this whole _‘getting injured’_ business.” 

“Some of it is your fault, you know.”

“My fault.” Yun rips off a new strip and stretches it over Elias’s back. 

“Yep. Remember that time you ran off towards five armed soldiers?”

Yun lets out a small huff. “Never going to let that go?” From over Elias’s shoulder and under his arm, he then brings the two ends of the bandages to the front. Walking around the corner of the bed to face Elias now, Yun pulls them together across his chest to tie the knot. Part of him wonders if Elias will notice that he’s deliberately tying it on the front this time.

“Probably not,” Elias says. “Especially not after it left me with the fourth scar I’ve gotten because of you.”

Yun pauses to frown at Elias. “Four? No way.”

“Yes way.” The hint of a smug smile flickers across Elias’s face. “I can recount them if you’d like.” 

“You really don’t—”

“You see this one here?”

“I’m not looking.”

“I got it from the time I had to literally throw myself in front of the enemy because you _completely_ missed that shot at point-blank range and—”

Yun tightens the knot with a sharp, emphatic tug. “Your point has been made.”

As he steps back, Elias tilts his head, the smirk now more obvious on his expression. “You know, considering how many times I’ve gotten hurt because of you, I really should’ve demanded a salary when I joined.”

“Don’t be like that. You know you need me.” Yun smiles to match. “Where else are you going to get your daily fix of fun and wit from?”

“More like exasperation and trouble—”

“Hey, that’s fun too—”

“—both of which I could very much do without.” 

“I bet you’re glad the war ends tomorrow then.”

“So I’ll stop having to save you?”

Yun playfully lets out a sigh of mock disappointment. “That, plus the fact that you’ll be free to go back to your boring humourless life once you don’t need to stick around me anymore.”

“I—”

Yun knows he’s not imagining it this time—Elias’s voice wavers for the slightest of moments.

“Yeah,” Elias then says, as flat as always. “I _am_ glad.”

But in that moment, Yun knows that they both felt it.

It was sudden, fleeting, but _there—_ the weight of the truth lying beneath their lighthearted taunts. The truth that they both know they will have to confront tomorrow.

The soft crackle of fire fills in the silence.

Yun realizes that there’s just one strip of bandage left to change on Elias’s body. It’s wrapped around his midsection. And unlike the previous two, the knot is on his front, right below his chest. 

Elias glances down at it, too. Yun notices the way his hand twitches, as if about to move towards the knot.

Because it’s not on his back or shoulder.

It’s on his front.

_And to reach that, he doesn’t need me._

Yun stands in front of Elias, frozen with hesitation.

_Need._

Isn’t that how it’s always been?

They needed, and that’s how they ended up at each other’s sides. In the beginning, Yun needed power and Elias needed freedom, so they found themselves fighting as allies. Minutes ago, Yun needed knowledge and Elias needed help, so they found themselves together in this room.

They’ve never been together without a reason, never without something to need from one another. Information, strategies, connections, safety. Always need. Never more.

Elias doesn’t move, only gazes at Yun, his expression now unreadable. 

And tomorrow, it will all be over. Tomorrow, they will capture the palace and win the war. When tomorrow comes, when this night is over, there will be nothing left to need. 

Nights have always carried a sense of foreboding for Yun.

He gazes at the final knot below Elias’s chest. Then, slowly, Elias rises from the bed, so that he stands in front of Yun, so that the knot is in front of him.

Elias doesn’t need him. And Yun doesn’t need Elias.

Yun raises his hand to the final knot.

Under the candlelight, the usual sharp glint of Elias’s eyes is now a soft amber glow.

Silence.

Then Elias nods.

Slowly, Yun brings his other hand up to the knot and begins untying it, the grain of the cloth rubbing against his fingertips. After he tugs it open and the bandage slips off, Yun loops a new strip around Elias’s body, leaning forward to reach the end from behind.

Then he pulls the two ends together to begin tying the knot on the front. It’s a familiar motion, one that he performed mere moments ago—but this time, every movement feels too sharp in this stillness that engulfs the two of them, and every faint brush of his hand against Elias’s skin is a jolt of lightning.

After the war is won, where will Elias go? With distrust towards the monarchy still widespread and the royal family in shambles, he won’t be able to resume being a royal guard, at least not for a long while. But maybe he’ll find somebody else to use his skills for. Or a new way to make a living. Or maybe he’ll travel to the neighbouring nation like he intended to and settle for the quieter life he wanted.

When Yun finishes tying the knot, he doesn’t let go, keeping his fingers closed around the ends. He can’t bring himself to let go, as his palms just barely hover over Elias’s skin, as he realizes he can feel the rise and fall of Elias’s chest, the steady rhythm of his breathing.

But regardless, when the sun sets tomorrow, there will be nothing left to keep them beside each other, nothing left to push their paths together as they inevitably diverge and go their separate ways. Unless one of them closes the distance.

Yun releases the knot and lets his hand fall forward. It loosely rests on Elias’s chest. Yun hears the hitch of a breath, but he keeps his gaze lowered and doesn’t look up at Elias’s face. _Doesn’t dare to,_ as he feels the faintest of trembles beneath his palm, a soft shudder that runs through Elias’s body. 

Neither of them move. Neither of them _can,_ not when the world is narrowing down to this moment, to the touch connecting the two of them. Then something brushes against the side of Yun’s face and he snaps his gaze up.

Elias has an expression that Yun’s never seen before as he holds his hand to Yun’s cheek. His fingers just barely brush over Yun’s skin with a feather-light touch, and vaguely, Yun registers the feeling of a heartbeat, loud and thumping. Is it his own? Or is it Elias’s, pulsing beneath his palm? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what this warmth rising up inside him is, and he doesn’t know if he’s still breathing, either.

_I won’t need you anymore._

Of course he won’t, because all Yun’s ever needed was that skill with the sword, that eye for battle. He never needed the sharp wit which never failed to light sparks between them, or the calm comfort from the presence which was always steady at his side, or the flutter which danced through him every time he stared into that deep ruby gaze.

And yet here Yun stands. A hand outstretched, in offer, in _plea,_ because he never needed any of it, but maybe—

Maybe, _instead, he—_

_He wants it._

“Elias,” he breathes. “ _Elias_ , I—”

Elias has always been the first one to make a move.

When Yun is able to reorient himself, he realizes that his back has been pushed against the wall of the room— _how did he get there—_ and that Elias in front of him. His face is so close that Yun can hear the sound of his breaths, see the crimson flecks in his eyes. Elias has a hand pressed into Yun’s hair, now with much more force than the touch that brushed his cheek a moment ago.

But it doesn’t matter, because then the brush of Elias’s exhale against Yun’s skin sends a tingle down his body, because then they lock eyes and everything else is gone to the wild red flicker in Elias’s gaze, dangerous and fierce and so, _so—_

Yun pulls Elias’s face down and their lips meet. 

_So alluring._

It’s the warmth that Yun processes first, along with how surprisingly soft Elias’s lips are. Then it’s the way that, a heartbeat later, he feels a tug on his hair as Elias pulls him forward and _presses back._ And before the world can stop spinning, before Yun can release the whisper of Elias’s name on his tongue, both of them are leaning into each other, their movements fierce and forceful in the same urgent rhythm. Yun feels his legs shake beneath him and his heart flip inside him.

As Elias pauses to take a breath, Yun dazedly notices the way there’s a flush on his cheeks and a haze clouding his eyes, the way both desire and turmoil are etched on his face, conflicted and fervent and so, _so_ opposite to his usual poised decisiveness—

Then Elias’s mouth presses down on the side of his neck, and now any clarity that might’ve remained inside Yun is lost to the hot shiver that rushes through his body. A strangled noise leaves his throat and he tightens his clench on Elias’s shoulder to steady himself. Before he realizes it, his other hand fumbles to grab the back of Elias’s head, fingers tangling into that long, silky hair, pulling him closer. Yun feels too needy as he takes in a trembling gasp, too _desperate,_ but he can’t help it when the rasp of Elias’s low, ragged breaths is right by his ear, when the heat of Elias’s body—

The air around Yun suddenly becomes cold as Elias then sharply pulls back. Yun freezes with confusion, watching Elias stumble backwards before stopping a step away from him.

The strange, stunned hush that follows as they stare at each other feels like a painful eternity. Elias’s eyes are wide, his hair disheveled, and his breaths leave him in soft pants. But then, with a jolt, Yun notices that his expression is filled with uncertainty, his eyes with hesitation.

Yun doesn’t know if it’s regret or dread or something else entirely that sinks inside him as he opens his mouth. 

“Sorry.” The word comes out hoarse. “I don’t—I wasn’t thinking—”

“No.”

Yun pauses. “What?”

“Don’t apologize,” Elias says. His gaze slides away from Yun’s. “It’s not because of what we... what just happened. It’s not because I didn’t want it. Okay?”

Those words give Yun a relief that he can’t describe, but even then, he still can’t suppress the doubt that’s writhing inside him.

“Okay,” he says. “But then what...”

“I’m...” Elias lets out a breath, almost shakily, and runs a hand through his hair. “I just need some time to—to think this over. Because I’ve never...”

As he trails off, Yun hears a hundred silent possibilities filling the space between them.

_I’ve never kissed someone before._

_I’ve never been that close to somebody before._

_I’ve never done anything like this before._

But even then, there’s a single answer that instantly pulses to life inside amid the rest, so clear and lucid and nearly palpable—because Yun, in a rush of understanding, realizes that it’s true for _him_ , too.

_I’ve never felt this way about someone before._

“Yeah,” Yun says, giving Elias a smile. For once, he doesn’t know how it looks on his face, doesn’t know if it’s calm or resigned or relieved. “Me neither.”

And even though they don’t say it out loud, Elias relaxes a bit and tightly nods. They gaze at each other in a new silence that feels both comforting and strained. In the candlelight, their shadows flicker on the wall.

“Well, anyway,” Yun says, forcing ease into his smile, “we’re done with the bandages then?”

Elias blinks, then glances down at himself, as if he forgot about them. “Yeah. That was all of them.” He looks back up at Yun. “Thanks.”

“No worries.” And before Yun can hesitate on it, he adds, “You don’t need me anymore, so I’ll be off now.”

Elias slowly nods. “All right.”

“Goodnight,” Yun says, and turns towards the door, ignoring the new, unfamiliar twinge of loss he feels as he does so. _Tomorrow, the war will be over._ Will they ever find a moment like this ever again?

“You’ll be staying in the capital, right?”

Yun pauses halfway through opening the door and turns to Elias. “Huh?” 

“After we win tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan. I’ll need to figure out how to begin rebuilding everything.”

“I’m staying, too.”

Yun blinks at him. “Really?”

Elias shrugs. “I’m going to wait until we actually find out how much of the royal family is still alive before I make any decisions. And...” He looks away from Yun. “I’ll use that time to think about things.”

Another smile breaks Yun’s face—a real one, this time. “Okay,” he says, softer than he intends to. “I can wait.”

“Not just about you,” Elias adds in a mutter. “A lot of other things, too. You’re not that important.” 

“That’s what everybody says until they lose the only source of fun in their lives.”

“The only thing remotely close to fun you’ve given me is the adrenaline rush I get from almost dying to save you.”

“Always my pleasure.” Yun dips his head at Elias in a half-nod. “But see you tomorrow for our last battle, then?”

 _And maybe ever after that, as well?_ adds a quiet whisper in his mind.

Something in Elias’s gaze softens ever so slightly. “Yeah. See you.”

A quick wave of farewell, and then Yun steps out of the room. As he pulls the door close and hears the click behind him, he releases a deep, shaking sigh—whether it’s from relief or disappointment or respite, he isn’t sure. He leans back against the door for just a moment, taking in the rapid flutter of his heartbeat and the heat tingling on his cheeks. 

The memory of the warmth that engulfed him in the room resurfaces in his mind, followed by the sting of longing as all of it then left him, quickly as it came.

_“I’m staying, too.”_

_“I’ll use that time to think about things.”_

Yun shakes his head and straightens himself before making his way down the hallway towards his own quarters. And as he walks, he realizes that, for the first time in a long while, this night now carries with it not a sense of foreboding—but instead, something that feels like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> (warning: long, rambling a/n below)
> 
> sjdfjsdfsjdkfSDJFSDK  
>  _thROWS THIS FIC AT YOU AND RUNS AWAY_  
>  oh MAN. I'm surprised I managed to write this. initally the idea of this fic came into existence because: 1) I realized I actually don't have experience with writing sexual tension... or real romance in general and wanted to practice that, 2) bandage-changing scenes are HOT, and 3) _**[T H I S](https://www.youtube.com/post/UgxgMXamTDJ0ADgWU_54AaABCQ)**_ (emily _MA'AM_ please have mercy on my poor shipping soul but also thank you so much for that blessing)
> 
> So anyways, like I mentioned, this is my first time writing ANYTHING this "spicy"... and like omg im actually fairly happy with this?? but at the same time i also lowkey wanna hide in a hole somewhere AAAAAAA man. but honestly, I really am actually quite proud of this and for like, stepping out of my comfort zone as a writer, and I really hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading, and any feedback would be a blessing!
> 
> Side note, it still makes me really happy to know that this fandom exists and that there are readers AND writers here who love these characters as much as I do. Like, I can write a fanfiction about these characters that we've literally only seen in a 2.5 minute video, and there'll be people who'll enjoy it and understand why I'd get driven to write about them?? MUCH LOVE TO MY FELLOW FANDOM MEMBERS <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Side note #2, aka me overanalyzing the characterization because I think about these two way too much help:
> 
> So Elias's reaction and him being the one to hesitate about like his feelings and stuff, I'm not actually 100% confident if this would be fitting for his character at all LMAO. Like I totally see him being the more assertive person in a relationship physically kdjfdsklf but I actually don't know how he'd react to romantic feelings emotionally?? Like the thing that inclined me to write him this way was because his character notes included "Takes a really really REALLY long time for him to open up", which made me think like, okay yeah so he's like a closed-off/guarded person? And probably is not comfortable showing vulnerability, especially emotionally? So he'd kinda struggle with openly realizing and accepting the fact that he has feelings for someone like Yun (whom he initially is likely put off by) and as a result being hesitant/a lot more in denial about it than Yun kinda makes sense, hence the way I wrote him here?  
>  But then at the same time, I kind of can't picture him being like. hesitant or unconfident about something in general. He seems so self-assured in everything we've seen of him so far, like all the extra drawings and even the way he's described in the character notes, too. Plus he was like about to run off to a country with some girl he just met apparently?? LOL so at the same time... I can kind of see _Yun_ being the more hesitant one tbh. Since Yun seems like he'd be the type to kinda overthink about things while Elias seems more confident and less wavering and willing to just go for what he wants and like.. who he likes?
> 
> oh man. the day we get source material, I'm pretty sure I will Pass Away. But for now, we'll just have to settle with headcanons and fics :')  
>  (my personal headcanon is that Elias is normally fine with dealing with attraction and stuff, like he won't really hesitate to go for them. And like if he gets rejected then he doesn't actually care? or he just doesn't bother to actually pursue people LOL. But anyways, I imagine Yun eventually ending up being the first person he both likes but also actually _cares_ a lot about, which is a feeling beyond attraction that he's unfamiliar with!! so yes! confusion and denial and hesitation!)
> 
> Okay I'm so sorry for this absurdly rambling-y A/N but I really needed to scream my thoughts about these two. I hope that this wasn't too much of a bother. But if you're at the end, thank you for reading once again! <3


End file.
